


Falling from a tree isn't so bad-

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: Kamukoma week 2k19 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kamukoma week day one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Kamukoma week day one- childhood loversIt isn't everyday you fall from a tree and meet the love of your life in the same go.Rushed but its here!





	Falling from a tree isn't so bad-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be a part of the kamukoma week this year and even host it!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

There was a time when Nagito Komaeda was six years old that he believed that he first had met an angel. A very small, apathetic dark haired angel who had stopped when others had past as he sniffled and whimpered holding his bloodied knees to his chest. Momma had told him to be more careful when climbing trees once again in fear of him falling, but of course he hadn’t listened and ended up scabbing his knees up on the way down. Ruining his new jeans and injuring himself, which led him to start crying because of the pain and the fact that he had disobeyed his mother.

But for some odd reason, while he was desperately rubbing the tears from his eyes a shadow appeared over him. Looking up though teary eyes, he is met with a curious set of crimson staring back at him. The child seems to be the same age as him, thought Nagito cannot recall if he had ever seen him at a local playground or his own school before.

“Are you injured badly?” The angel says, crouching down with a gaze going over his frame.

Nagito only blinks in awe as he draws closer, he had such pretty hair too. “I-I….” He pulls his knees up further to his chest to hide the evidence of his bloodied jeans. “I fell   
from the tree. I-I didn’t listen to mama and n-now..” Tears well back up in the corner of his eyes.

The other boy merely stays put, putting his small sailboat backpack down to rummage through it. Curious as to what he was grabbing out, Komaeda had held back his cries biting at his lower lip in small sniffles and whimpers. Was he going to grab something out to make fun of him? Or maybe it was something else? He really couldn’t tell with the tears blurring his vision.

Within seconds of having the other’s attention, the boy had pulled out a small first aid kit.

With careful and gentle hands the other had successfully bandaged his poor knees up without a problem.  

"I can bring you back to my house and tend to your clothes if you're worried about being scolded. " 

He stands back up, holding his hand out for Nagito to take. His face was still so expressionless, something that made the smaller boy wonder if he ever smiled or laughed. 

"Would your momma be mad if I came in dirty? I wouldnt want to upset her."

"She would not mind. My brother comes home allot with dirt on him. " for a second his nose scrunched up, maybe he didnt like getting dirty. 

"Oh..okay then. I guess I could, if you domt mind."

"I don't. " he answers quickly. 

Nagito takes his hand, getting up off the ground. "Thank you uhm.."

"Izuru Kamukura. "

"Kamukura-kun has a beautiful name." He says in awe, now face to face with his once nameless angel. 

"It is not of any importance really. " he merely shrugs. "And what is yours?"

"My what?" 

"Your name, you didn't tell me it."

"Oh! Uhm I'm Nagito Komaeda!" A wide smile appears on his face. That was the first time someone wanted to know his name! Maybe even be his friend if he was lucky enough?

"You have an intresting name as well."

"You think so?" His little cheeks became a light shade of pink. "My momma picked it out."

Izuru nods, beginning to walk towards his home hand in hand with the other. Sometimes when his brother wasnt being cranky they'd walk like this too. 

It was a very rare occasion they did so, but it was nice...having someone hold his hand again, and it seemed Komaeda thought so too with how he kept smiling and talking with him. 

-

From then on it was always Komaeda snd Kamukura,  the two inseparable. And on occassions Izurus brother Hajime would tag along on their little adventures.  Something all three boys enjoyed was exploring Komaedas huge home (Hajime had asked if it was haunted because of how old it was, Komaeda merely shrugged and said he never saw any. Thus a ghost hunt was made...but sadly no ghost were found.)

 

But preferably to Izuru being alone with Komaeda was his favorite, not that he'd admit to it to anyone. He was his best friend and didn't get mad if he won every game they played or only wanted to be friends with him because he was a 'prodigy ' or 'too smart for his own good'.

Komaeda was his friend because he liked playing the same games and read the sake books. Because Komaeda was so very friendly and always so happy it was hard for Izuri to wrap his head around the fact that he chose him over his brother who was much more fun to be around. 

But Komaeda hac daid he was his very best friend and most special person (Lucky, his little golden retriever was his most precious friend and Izuru couldnt argue with that. Lucky was a very good puppy and by far a very good listener when Komaeda would leave for a second. He was also very soft and fluffy like Komaeda himself. ) 

-

When both boys were ten years old during the following week of Komaeda's birthday he had took Izuru to his 'secret place.' A little secluded bench in the far back of his mother's garden. 

"This is my very secret place Kamukura-kun,  I come here sometimes when I just want to think or be alone. Sometimes Lucky comes with me." 

The two take a seat on the bench, Izuru looking around at the multiple rows of various flowers surrounding them. "Its very quiet out here."

Nagito laughs, looking up at the other with a big smile. "I know right! That's why I love coming here. Momma let me have my own little spot before but I had to move somewhere  without anyone knowing. "

"Then why bring me here?" 

"Because you're my best friend and I wanted to share this with you. Because I know you like quiet places too. " 

"Oh." A small smile appeared. "Thank you." 

"I know it's nothing compared to the library with lots of books or as cool as inside. " he fidgets with his fingers, worried. 

"Komaeda," Izuru placed a hand over his two. "Its very lovely and I'm horned you showed me this place, thank you." 

"Mhm! Just promise you wont tell anyone,  not even Hinata-kun!" 

"Cross my heart." And he crosses his heart. 

"Good! Now this is yours and mine, you can come here anytime you need to think or need things to be quiet. Okay?" 

He nods, "I'll keep it in mind." 

-  
The following years had come and passed quickly for the two, both had gone off in separate directions in hobbies and classes. But always the two made time to come back to the little bench. Sometimes they would discuss school, a out the different clubs they were in and the things their classmates did. Sometimes were more quiet with not a peep from the two, just comfortable silence. 

On one evening while the two were sitting at their normal spot, Izuru had done something unexpected. 

"Will you go out with me?"

Nagito blinks, took by surprise. "Do what?" 

He turns to him, face expressionless as ever, but Nagito knew better. He looked...nervous?

"Will you go out with me? As my boyfriend?" 

"A-are you sure? I mean, there's plenty of wonderful people out at our school that would be much better than me." 

Izuru shook his head, taking his hand in his. "You are the only one who I would ever want to pursue a relationship with." 

"Ah- I- why?" His poor face was bright red, but still couldn't look the other in the eyes.

"Because you are the most intriguing human being I've ever met in my sixteen years of life. You're kind, even to those who don't deserve it. Intelligent, to the point of you should see how amazing you are yet you are doubtful of your skills. You are very beautiful, even if you say you are not. And..you dont treat me like an object like others do...You're one of a kind Nagito Komaeda and I like you for that." 

"I- I..You really think of me that way?" 

"Since we were children I've admired you." 

"You're still so weird, but.." he smiles, looking up at the other finally. "That's one of the things I like about you." 

"So you accept?" He tilts his head, giving the other's hands a small squeeze. 

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend Kamukura-kun. " he laughs with a grin. "I thought I'd never get to say those words."

"What words?"

"I've always liked you too." Nagito leans forward and gives his cheek a quick peck. "I'm glad I fell from that tree."

Izuru frowns, "I'd rather you not fall from anymore trees." 

"Nah I'd fall from a hundred more if it meant I got to meet you each time."

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time!


End file.
